Generic Flower
by JustHangingAround
Summary: Akashi's flower. Medieval AU. Shounen Ai. Akashi x Furihata [Part 1 and 2 of Chapter 10 updated]
1. Chapter 1

"Akashi-kun."

"Yes Tetsuya?"

"Why does Akashi-kun always stare out towards the rising sun?"

"I'm not looking at the sun. I'm looking at a flower." Akashi paused briefly. Akashi activated his Emperor eye and focused on a small cottage. "Tetsuya, there," Akashi pointed. "Can you see my flower?"

Kuroko looked in the direction that Akashi pointed. He saw a dusty young man getting up to feed the horses. "Him? Akashi-san?" asked Kuroko, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes."

"Akashi-kun, the one with the course brown hair feeding the horses?"

"Yes." came the response again.

"Such a generic flower Akashi-kun."

"Not a generic flower Tetsuya. _MY _generic flower."

* * *

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

The sun flaunts her light over the sleepy village of Rouge and illuminates the majestic Castle Manor.

As the sun starts to make her way up towards the sky, it was a wake-up call for many of the serfs that it is another day to start work. Day in and day out was the same. The serfs worked under the elusive Lord of Rouge in exchange for land and protection. Despite the hard work each day, the villagers of Rouge were totally happy and content. Unlike many other lords, the Lord of Rouge did not raise extreme taxes, wage heavy wars that sapped the village of it's young men, and judge unfairly in disputes among the villagers. Everything the Lord of Rouge did was always right. Therefore, the Lord of Rouge was always right and nobody dared to question him.

* * *

The sun's light rapped idly on Furihata's windows, tell him that it was time to wake up and start his chores. Furihata pushed back the covers of his bed and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. The sun was slowly making her way up the sky, casting a orange and pink hue on the clouds. Today is going to be a good day.

Furihata Kouki is 1X years old. He lives with his father and mother on the outskirts of town. His family makes a living by tending and selling horses. Many of the villagers come to them for grooming services and horse care. His father is hired by nobles and usually is away at their manors overseeing the care of their horses. His mother stays on the pasture and cares for the horses. Furihata runs the errands for his busy family. The Furihata family works very hard but they prosper in contentment. They may not be rich, but they never have to starve.

Furihata quickly pulled on his work shirt and pants. He ate his plain breakfast of butter on bread and milk. He laced up his boots and walked outside into the sun-kissed pasture.

The village was still quiet. Only several serfs had started their day of work. Furihata's father had already left, long before he awoke. Furihata's mother was tending the sick horses. Filling two pails of water from a nearby stream, Furihata made his way towards the stable.

* * *

"There you go," Furihata exclaimed after he finished filling the horses troughs with sweet smelling hay and the drink station with water. Then he let them out to roam in the pasture.

Although the horses' morning breakfast was tended to, he now had to tend their other farm animals. Furihata milked the cows and let the chickens out into their yard. He gathered the warms eggs from their coops and brought them inside the house.

After his chores were done, his mother allowed Furihata a break for today. Most of the chores were done and there was nothing of urgency that was needed.

Furihata headed to town to hang out with his friends at the ball court.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun continued her upwards climb into the sky. The entire valley was now brightly lit.

Akashi sighed. It was time he turned back to his work. He could not spend another moment watching over _his_ flower. Yet, he was not morose. It was his duty as the lord of Rouge to protect and care for his villagers. The mundane tasks that he has to do would only benefit Kouki and the village.

"Akashi-kun, why will you not just _pick _your flower?"

Kuroko's comment interrupted Akashi from his thoughts.

"Tetsuya is still here. Are you too infatuated with _my _flower?" Akashi smirked but cautiously checked Kuroko's facial features.

"Nothing of the sort Akashi-kun. I merely wonder why have you not picked your flower yet." Tetsuya calmly replied. Although Akashi's statement was of impish teasing, Kuroko knew that Akashi may have felt slightly threatened of competition for _this _flower. A jealous Akashi-kun is a dangerous Akashi-kun.

Detecting no lie in Kuroko statement, Akashi simply replied, "He was too tender when I first met him. However, I believe he is ready now."

Akashi took one last glance as Kouki entered the village and left the balcony.

Kuroko glanced at the sun. "Perhaps I should inform of the others of Akashi-kun's infactuation," Kuroko thought out loud.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes, Akashi-kun" Kuroko was slightly startled by Akashi's voice.

"My love. Not infatuation."

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

* * *

will update when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

The village was bustling with excitement. "Well, excitement for the children," noted Furihata as he walked into town. Most of the villagers were yelling at each other; they were trying to haggle prices with the vendors. The vendors in turn were angry at the outrageous prices the buyers were trying to bargain with. There was much confusion about whenever the holiday Michaelmas came around. The hot summers was ending and the coming of the cool autumn welcomed.

Furihata strolled pass the busy vendors, dodged rushing carts and weaved through the throng of people. As he came closer to the village ball court, there was a large crowd of people surrounding the area.

Usually, the ball court was pretty empty even when his friends were there playing. Their games never had many spectators even on good leisure days. Michaelmas means the coming of busy days to prepare but even so, there was a big crowd surrounding the court today.

Furihata pushed through the crowd. He was pushed back by the throng each time. After the 7th attempt, he was finally able to make it to the front.

It seems Kagami-kun was playing against another new team of players Furihata have never met before.

"Riko-san, who are they?" he asked the court manager.

"Oh, Furihata, you're here!" Riko smiled before turning her eyes back to the court. "That man is a foreign prince from Azul the trading port town."

Furihata didn't ask anymore. He could see that Riko was too busy to answer any more of his question. He turned to watch the game.

However, it was hard to just focus on the game. He just paid the most attention to the Prince from Azul. The foreign prince was handsomely dressed. The outfit's foreign material that gave off a shimmer of light whenever he moved. The intricate patterns that was woven throughout the outfit showed off master craftsmanship. The Prince was muscular but he moved with fast precision. Kagami, the best player on the team, had difficulties keeping up with them. They looked like they were having fun. Furihata sighed.

He wanted to play with them, but he knew he couldn't. He just didn't have the physique for it. He wished he was not so small and slender. If he was more burly and strong, the girl he liked probably would like him back. He was just a boring stable boy.

Furihata continued to watch the game. This prince was overpowering. His moves were unorthodox. Furihata has never seen moves like those. The prince continually scored while the village team was helpless to stop him.

Suddenly, the foreign prince stopped on the court and turn his attention towards a bench. Something or someone had caught his attention.

Furihata looked in the same direction, but there was nothing/no one there. Was there perhaps a slight sky blue tint he saw? No, his mind was just making it up.

Suddenly the foreign Prince announced " I must go. You guys were not very entertaining." He smirked.

Kagami looked furious. "Why you!" Kagami looked as if he was about to start a brawl with the prince but was quickly held back by Kyoshi and Hyuga, two older friends.

"Save it Kagami, just get stronger" It looked like Kagami was going to argue regardless.

Furihata took it as a cue to leave. The sun was already at the highest peak of the sky. He has to go back home to see if his mother had any errands he needed to do.

Unbeknownst to Furihata, a pair of light blue eyes followed him as he left the ball court.


	5. Chapter three point 9 to four point 1

The throne room was quiet. There was a subtle but noticeable tension in the air. The servants bustled quietly about, making preparations for Michaelmas and accommodations for the incoming nobles and persons of notable mention.

Kuroko sighed.

It seems that Aomine-kun was late again. This was nothing new Kuroko knew. Aomine-kun was likely late if he's out playing around, either in the brothel or the ball courts. Since it is now midday, Aomine was likely in the ball courts.

"Daiki is late. Fetch him Tetsuya." Akashi sighed disapprovingly.

"I'll go with Kurokocchi!" piped up Kise jauntily. Kise was a noble of the lands adjacent to Aomine's. Thus, they knew each other fairly well.

"No. Tetsuya will be fine by himself." Akashi breathed out a sigh of exasperation.

"If Kise-chin goes, Kise-chin will only get lost." Noted Murasakibara, a loyal knight of Akashi.

Kise put on his defiant pouty face but that was quickly shut down by a brief glance from Akashi. Kise sat down in defeat. However, a second later, he was back to his care-free self.

"I'm so bored! Kise whined, "Kurokocchi let's play horseshoes!"

No answer. Kuroko had already left when Akashi gave the command.

"Be quiet Kise." Midorima rubbed his temples. The unnecessary noise was not helping his headache. Earlier, one of his acolytes accidentally lit a house on fire in his zeal for a prank. There's more to being a Bishop than lounging and leisure as most people seem to think.

"Midorimachi so mean!"

"Everyone dismissed," Akashi stood up from his throne and left the room, leaving behind an indulging knight, a whining noble and an irritated bishop.

* * *

Kuroko made his way to the ball court and slipped pass the crowd. Sure enough, the idiot prince was playing basketball with the villagers.

Kuroko sighed disapprovingly.

It seems that Aomine-kun always shirked his duties so he could fool around. "It would probably be better if Aomine-kun was not in a leadership position," thought Kuroko idly.

"Aomine-kun, you're late to the meeting," Kuroko called out to the prince.

Aomine immediately stopped and turn to look at Kuroko. He recognized the familiar voice. "Shit," Aomine muttered under his breath.

"I must go. You guys were not very entertaining." Aomine gave a smirk to rile up the village players, the redhead in particular.

Aomine turned his attention back to Kuroko. Kuroko's was focused on someone, but Aomine didn't see who. "Is it that dim red-head he just beat?" thought Aomine nervously,"Tetsu couldn't possibly... there's nothing that that peasant could have that Aomine didn't have!"

"Tetsu..." Aomine tried to be discreet. "Who are you looking at?"

A moment pause.

Kuroko turned his eyes to Aomine. "Akashi-kun's lover"

Prince Aomine did not say anything.

"Aomine-kun, let's go." Kuroko headed towards the waiting carriage. Aomine followed suit.


	6. Chapter 5 and 6

The sun was still high overhead when Furihata reached home. He headed into the kitchen for a morsel to eat.

"Kouki, take these herbs along with this lunch basket for your father. The horses at the manor seem to have fallen ill. Also, I'm sure your father will be glad to have a good decent lunch instead of just random snacks throughout the day." Furihata's mother said as she packed the basket.

"Y-yes mother!" Furihata exclaimed as he took an apple and slipped it into the basket for later consumption.

"Dress in your cleaner clothes! Your father is at His Lordship's manor! You must look respectable." His mother called.

"Okay," Furihata replied as he took off his earlier outfit and suited into a nice clean tunic and breeches. "All set, mother. I'm heading out."

His mother smiled and nodded her head as she turned back into the kitchen.

The basket was slightly heavy. It wouldn't be good if Furihata was late in delivering his father the herbs and lunch, so Furihata decided to take his horse.

Furihata wasn't a great rider in terms of speed. However, it wasn't a big deal since he really only delivered tools and medicine back and forth. There never has been an emergency of great importance.

Furihata whistled for his horse. His horse, hearing his master, heeded the call and trotted over to Furihata's side. Quickly saddling the horse, Furihata made his way towards

Rouge Red Manor.

* * *

They rode in silence for quite sometime. Kuroko and Aomine did.

Kuroko was inattentive to the lingering silence. In fact, he welcomed it. Kuroko was tired to today's events. Being in the presence of a dangerous enamored lord, the busy preparations for the coming events, the influx of haughty snotty nobles, and dealing with the unwelcomed advances of suitors (Aomine and Kise to name a couple).  
Kuroko closed his eyes and relaxed. Surely there was no harm in a nap?  
...

Aomine gazed at the gently sleeping Kuroko. "To be more exact: the heavily asleep Tetsuya," Aomine mused. He stared longingly. Then his mind settled on another thought.

Aomine had been thoroughly flabbergasted at the news that Akashi has taken a lover. It was known that Akashi was very handsome and many women flocked to him, in hopes of becoming his wife. But Akashi had declined all the marriage proposals. Was is perhaps someone of unparalleled beauty that was able to conquer Akashi? Urged by strong curiosity, Aomine wished to hurry back to the manor.

"Sakurai!" Aomine called to his servant riding next to his carriage.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"Tell the drive to hurry the hell up," Aomine commanded

"Y-Yes your highness" Sakurai exclaimed, as he hurried to the driver's side to tell him the Prince's order.

The carriage lurched forward from the change in velocity. The carriage bumped up and down. The clatter of the wooden wheels became louder. Kuroko was jostled slightly, but he still stayed asleep. The ride continue smoothly...until the intersection entering the manor.

The carriage lurched forward violently, throwing Aomine onto Kuroko. Kuroko woke up immediately.

A painful cry. The carriage had crashed into something. There was a loud neighing of horses. Shouts of "Are you okay!?"

"Sorry Sorry Sorry I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I'm alive! I'll kill myself in repentance! I'm so sorry!"

Kuroko tried to push Aomine off.

Aomine would've liked the situation but now wasn't the time. He gave way to Kuroko. Kuroko hopped out of the carriage to access the situation.

"This is bad," Kuroko murmured.

"What's bad?" choked out Aomine, still slightly distorted from the collision.

"Akashi-kun will be furious."

_His_ flower's stem was bent.


	7. Chapter 7

*yawn*

Furihata took a deep breath. It felt like it's been awhile since he took a nice long , he wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He had chores to do. The sun was up and the early rays of dawn,peeking from behind the drapes, was keeping him from sleep. Today is going to be a good day.

Not.

His drowsiness was wearing off and he began to feel twinges of pain in his back. His legs felt restrained by an unknown force. He couldn't flex his right arm.

"What the heck was going on!?" Furihata panicked.

His breath quickened. His eyes darted around the room, taking in details but not really registering anything. Green heavy drapes. stone walls. Ornamental wall torches.

The thoughts in his mind raced.

What's going on?

Where was he?

Why isn't he at home?

He can't move his limbs.

His back hurts.

He thought back to what he could remember.  
Waking up in the morning...  
to do the chores.  
The prince at the ball court.  
scoring points galore.  
The errand to Rouge Manor castle.  
that's it?

Furihata racked his mind to remember what happened after that. He tried to get up. "Ugh," Pain shot through his back.

"Stop." A voice commanded him. "You'll hurt yourself."

Furihata stopped his struggle and feel back down to what was a comfortable pallet, he noted.

Furihata sighed. He wasn't sure what to do now. He was immobilized in some stranger's room. The thought frightened him.

"Are you hungry?" the voice asked.

"Y-yes," rasped Furihata, his throat, dry. His stomach hungry. His thoughts confused.

He heard the movement of someone sliding off the bed next to him. Soft footsteps. Furihata turned his head towards the sound.

A tall man came into view.

He had green hair and alert emerald eyes. He wore a chasuble with a dark silk green front. Spectacles hung from a gold chain attached to his clothes. Furihata stared at the man in a trance.

"Are you feeling unwell?" The man asked, concern in his voice. Effectively breaking Furihata from his stare.

"Y-yeah," stammered Furihata.

The man was about to say something when Furihata coughed violently. Furihata's body tensed up as the coughing racked his body.

The man rushed to Furihata's side, quickly grabbed more cushions and adjusted Furihata up against the cushions.

"I'm sorry." Furihata croaked, apologetically.

"Here, drink," holding a goblet to Furihata. Furihata gulped down the liquid gratefully.

"It's good that you're awake." The man said.

"Huh?"

"TAKAO! Go to the kitchen and get some food for him!" barked the green-hair man as he turned his head towards the other side of the room.

"Yes-sir!" a man of smaller build responded and hurriedly rushed out the room.

Furihata stared trans fixedly at the door.

Not a moment later, 2 other figures entered the room. The prince with dark blue hair and a man with blonde hair.

"One idiot leaves and enter 2 others." The man next to Furihata muttered.

* * *

The morning sky was beginning to lose its rosy color.

Akashi sighed.

Still no sight of his beloved.

It's been 14 days since Akashi last saw him. 2 long weeks without a glimpse of _his_ flower.

Akashi clenched his fist. A murderous aura radiated from him. Were his guards so imcompetent they could not protect his villagers, _his_ flower? Or did _his_ flower catch the eye of some perverted noble? Akashi scowled. These thoughts, unbearable.

"Akashi-kun."

His named whipped him out of his thoughts immediately. "Tetsuya." his answer curt, affected by his ill-thoughts.

Kuroko closed his eyes to compose himself. A pause. A brief silence past. "Is he..."

"No." The response immediate. "He's not there, Tetsuya." Akashi still faced towards the pasture.

"I'm sure he's alright." Kuroko said soothingly.

"Tetsu..." Akashi turned around to face Kuroko "-ya." Akashi scanned Kuroko's face carefully. His face was stoic. Too stoic. He's hiding something.

"Tetsuya. Are you hiding something from me?" Akashi inquired threateningly.

"No... Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied slowly, focused on keeping his eyes on Akashi. Averting his eyes would give the sign he was lying. Around Akashi, Kuroko knew he had to be very cautious.

Akashi smirked. Looking straight at Kuroko's eyes, "If anyone hurts _my_ flower, I will not forgive them, even if it is you, Tetsuya."  
Akashi sauntered off. Leaving a still Kuroko behind.


	8. Chapter 8

"Did Akashi-kun figured out what happened from their brief conversation? No, he couldn't possibly. Still, every passing day the consequences will become greater,"Kuroko thought silently.

Kuroko rushed out the room towards the noblemen's guest rooms. Careful. Careful not to attract any attention from anyone.

* * *

Furihata looked at the present faces. A too friendly noble. A scowling prince. An angry priest. All these people of positions of power. It felt frightening and oppressive.

"Erm..." Furihata squeaked "Why am I..."

"here?" The green-haired priest finished Furihata's sentence for him. The yellow-haired noble turned his head towards the priest. The prince turned his head away.

"Why is he here Midorimicchi? I know that he got hurt because of Aominecchi but why is he so important that's he's here?" The blonde interrupted before the priest could explain. "He could've just stayed at the village healer!"

"-NO!" The prince bellowed. "No. Akashi will find out what happened to him if he's at the village healer!"

"What's wrong with Akashicchi finding out?" Kise questioned. "That you hurt one of his villagers?"

"Stupid Blonde! Do you want me to die!?"

"Hey!"

"Quiet you two!" The priest rubbed his temples. Clearly he had a headache.

"Um... maybe it's better if I go." Furihata squeaked, pushing back the covers and making an attempt to leave. Not that he really could actually.

"NO" both the Priest and the Prince yelled.

Furihata cowered back under the sheets.

"Aww... you made him scared." Kise exclaimed to the others. "So what's so important about this guy anyways?"

"It's uh... like this... um... you tell him Midorima." Aomine scratched his head, unable of finding words to explain."

Midorima's face flushed. "Well, He is..."

"He is Akashi-kun's lover."

All heads to face the doorway. All eyes on the light-blue haired man.

Furihata looked confused. He didn't seem to understand what the blue-hair man said.

"Tetsu, you're back!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Has Furihata-kun woken up yet," panted Kuroko. He was out of breath from all the running.

"He's fine, we should take care of you first Tetsu! You're out of breath" Aomine said, a strand of worry laced in his statement.

"Yea Kurokocchi! He's awake now, but we should take care of you!"

"No, don't worry about me. That's good. Furihata-kun..." Kuroko took deeper breaths "has he eaten anything yet? He must be hungry... if he just woke up."

Midorima's face turned from anxious to anger.

"TAKAO!"

* * *

The acolyte let out a stifle yawn. He was still sleepy from staying up all night to transcribe a portion of the scrolls down. "Shin-chan probably still has not forgiven me for setting that's villager's house on fire. Even though it was an accident!" Takao let out a pouty face. "How am I supposed to know straw house lit easily on fire?"

Takao rested his back against the kitchen wall. He had asked a servant girl to prepare some food for the "Sick" bishop. "Honestly, how long does it take to prepare some porridge?" Takao thought. "It's already been 20 minutes since Shin-chan sent him. Hope that boy wasn't too hungry..."

Takao's thoughts were interrupted. "Takao-san, the food you asked for." The servant girl was blushing madly. She kept her head down as she held up the tray of food to him. Takao looked at the girl and then to the tray. Not only was there porridge, but bread, gravy, mashed potatoes,diced fruits, and even some cake. This girl really outdid herself.

Takao took the tray and gave the servant girl a wink. The servant girl let out a sigh, "Come back anytime Takao-san~!"

Takao let out a sexy smirk and took off towards Midorima's room.

* * *

Takao never noticed, but the hallways of this castle-manor was extensive. The decorative furnishings must cost a fortune! Where does the Lord of Rouge get all this money?

Looking at the tray of food again, despite being only a light meal, the bread was made of high quality grain. The fruits were plump and ripe. What is with this manor! Everything's over the standard?

Do all the villagers in this village enjoy such a high-standard of living? "Speaking of which," thought Takao, "who's the boy that Shin-chan and his noble friends are taking care of? Why was he so important, yet no one was supposed to know where he was?" Midorima had made strict orders to not tell anyone of the boy's existence, especially the Lord of the Manor. Takao continued to stroll down the hallways. He knew he should be hurrying to get back. The boy was probably starving by now... Was he Shin-chan's ... Takao's thoughts were interrupted again.

"Kazunari"

"Oh shit," Takao stopped in mid-step and turned around.

The man in front of him was only about an inch shorter but his aura was radiating menace.

"Kazunari, where are you going?"

If Takao could describe the voice, it would be something like how the predator would speak to its prey before devouring it.

"M-my lord!" A careful bow. "Just back to Shin-chan!" A nervous laugh "Shin-chan isn't feeling too well so I went to get him some porridge!" Takao was starting to sweat bullets.

"Shintarou is ill?" A slight pause. A smirk. "I best go visit him then." Playful voice, yet scary.

"Ah well...he ... uh..." Takao stuttered.

"Walk with me." the Lord of Rouge commanded.

"Y-yes..." Takao let out a small squeak and the pair walked in silence.

"Oh shit... oh shit... Shin-chan is going to kill him! He'll make me transcribe scrolls until I die!"

"Why the worried face, Kazunari? Is Shintarou dying?" The man asked, a mock questioning tone.

"No, no..."Takao shook his head. "Nothing!" A mock smile.

The Lord of Rouge did not question further. They were in front of Midorima's door.

"Oh Shit, Oh Shit, I'm screwed..." Takao's mind panicked.

* * *

Akashi pushed the door open and entered.


	9. Chapter 9

"Akashi-Kun!"

"Akashi!"

"Akashicchi!"

"Akashi!"

All simultaneously yelled out.

Akashi entered and passed them without a glance. He went straight to _his_ flower's side.

"I didn't expect him to find us so soon. I should've known. Akashi-kun had suspected me. It was too obvious. It's impossible to keep anything from Akashi-kun. The two weeks must have been a fluke."Kuroko thought numbly. "Akashi's love may have blinded him, but in the end, it only sharpened his senses towards _his_ flower."

Distressed at Kuroko's passive state, Aomine confessed,"Akashi! I can explain! It's not anyone's fault but mine! I swear!"

"It's no use Aomine-kun. It's no use. We're in far too deep. Perhaps, if we had return His flower earlier, Akashi-kun might have had mercy on us." Kuroko breathed out as he slid to the floor. The wall holding up his slump form. "No, no matter what we did, it would've resulted in the same." Kuroko surrendered to his imminent fate.

"Akashi! I swear, it's not Tetsu's fault. Not anyone's but mines!" Aomine continue to plead."Because of me, he was injured in an accident. Kuroko and everyone here has nothing to do with hurting him." His pleads were ignored. Not a shift from Akashi's movement. Aomine continued to confess his guilt, but the confession was not heard.

Midorima treaded carefully to Akashi's side. "He's not hurt badly, Akashi." A murmur that didn't reach Akashi's ear.

"Akashicchi! He's okay. He totally fine! He was very lively when he woke up!" Kise clamored as he noticed the tension in the room growing. "Seriously Akashicchi! He's doing GREAT!" Kise flailed his arms around, trying to get the attention of the Lord of Rouge. But none was given.

Two silent. Two not.  
Kuroko looked listless. Midorima lost in thought, thinking for what he could possibly say. Aomine raved on about his guilt. Kise prattled on how Akashi's flower was okay.

They sounded like echoes in an empty room.

"Leave."

Kuroko looked up and turned his head towards the red-haired man.

Aomine shut up immediately.

Midorima halted his train of thoughts.

Kise stopped in mid-sentence.

"Leave us." The command rang clear and firm in the silent air.

Akashi still did not faced them. His eyes seemed distant.

"A-Akashi..." Midorima spoke hesitantly. "His ribs were fractured...and..."

"I know." A calm but emotionless response. "Now leave." Akashi closed his eyes.

Kuroko rose up and quietly tread towards the doorway. Turning his head towards the speechless prince and noble, he motioned them to leave. Kise quickly shuffled to Kuroko's side. Aomine was hesitant.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, Akashi! Seriously." Akashi did not respond. His eyes still closed. Aomine threw one last glance at the unmoving lord and shuffled to Kuroko's side. They waited for Midorima.

Midorima let out a sigh. Closed his eyes and opened them. Picked up the lucky item of the day, a rose, and stepped towards the others.

They opened the door to a fidgety-waiting Takao. "Hey- do you still want-" The door immediately closed behind them.

Kuroko and the others were finally out of the tension-filled room.

Their only thoughts now were what punishment will await them.

* * *

Only Akashi and Furihata remained in the room.

A soft sigh.

Akashi opened his eyes and fixed his eyes on_ his_ flower.


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

The morning sky had long lost its rosy color. The sun yawned. Away went the sleepiness of the village and the castle manor. Stretching her light over the entire kingdom, she began to wake everyone, the villagers, and the nobles from their nightly slumber. With the morning light, the markets in the village and the manor's halls began to bustle with movement.

Yet, as if unaffected by the cheerful sun's rays, one corridor was oppressed by a heavy silence. Despite the happy noises coming from the adjacent halls, this one hallway was saturated in an air of heavy tension. The only seemingly living things were the decorated steel amours and the inert portraits that observed the five men standing in this same hallway. Those things that were not alive lived, but the ones alive did not live. This obscured situation continued to play out…until it was disrupted…

* * *

"So… Shin-chan…do you think he'll still need this tray of food?" the robed acolyte joked casually as he faced preoccupied priest. "Can I eat it if they don't need it?"

Takao's question deflated the tension in the air.

The green-haired priest let out a long exasperated sigh as if saying, "Of all the acolytes to serve him, he would be stuck with this one."

"Furihatacchi is still hungry isn't he?" the blonde noble eagerly joined in.

"Obviously, how can he be full if he hasn't eaten anything?" The dark blue haired prince stated all-knowingly. "Idiot noble"

"Aominecchi so mean," Kise pouted, making a face.

A quiet awkwardness swept over; left by the gap of silence. However, it was unlike the first silence which left everyone immobile. Kuroko, despite still in heavily engrossed in his thoughts, continued to observe the others.

Midorima had started pacing. He was thinking, but was constantly disrupted by Takao. Takao still stood in front of the doors, obediently holding the tray of food in his hands.

Kise had started fidgeting with his feet. "He must be restless. Kise-kun isn't good with heavy atmospheres. It must be making him nervous." Kise threw side glances at Aomine as if hoping for anything to break the stagnant atmosphere. Aomine didn't turn to face Kise. In fact, Aomine was facing him…

Kuroko shifted his gaze to Aomine.

Aomine's and Kuroko's eyes met. "Aomine-kun must have been staring at me for awhile…" Kuroko thought silently as he continued to stare into Aomine's eyes. As if unable to face the judgment in Kuroko's eyes, Aomine turned his face away, breaking their gaze.  
"It seemed obvious that there would be no other actions until Akashi-kun left the room. They would be stuck under this air of nervous tension until Akashi-kun has finalized his judgment." Kuroko thought to himself as he diverted his eyes to the direction of the door. "It would be best for us to leave until Akashi-kun summons us again." Kuroko decided.

"Takao-kun…" Kuroko called out to the acolyte.

"Eh…yes?" Takao's immediate attention on the light-blue haired man standing three yards to his left. A surprised look on his face since he didn't think he'd be addressed. Even the other three turned to look at Kuroko. It was out of the ordinary for Kuroko to call upon someone.

"Takao-kun, please deliver the food inside the room. I'm sure Furihata-kun is starving." Kuroko said stoically.

Everyone, frozen, just stared at Kuroko.

Kuroko closed his eyes and declared firmly, "Akashi-kun will not be pleased to have_ his flower_ starved to death."

Takao started to fidget. The prince and the noble looked back and forth at the acolyte and the quiet blue-haired man. The priest seemed to be in contemplation again.

"Um… wait… why do I have-" the acolyte started to protest but was sharply cut off.

"Takao GO."

"I'm going Shin-chan, I'm going!" Takao exclaimed as he braced himself… and entered the room.

"I'm sure Takao-kun will be okay. It's best we leave first." Kuroko turned away from the ornate door and made his way towards the merry halls of the Rouge Red Manor. Kise, the fun-loving noble scurried after the small-stature bluenette like a puppy only to be shoved aside by Aomine, a jealous prince.

* * *

The emerald-eye priest waited. Twirling the lucky item in his hand. A rose he had taken from Akashi's garden.

The ornate door barely opened and Takao slipped out. Breathless.

"Takao?" Midorima looked anxiously down at the acolyte.

"T-they were…they were…" the acolyte slumped against the door. " Th-they were…" Takao breathed heavily as if he had come running from the devil.

Midorima hmphed.

"If it was as bad of a sight, then I'm sure transcribing the next 34 scrolls will erase it from your thoughts," the Priest turned on his heels and proceeded to join the others in the main halls.


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

"Takao-kun, please deliver the food inside the room. I'm sure Furihata-kun is starving."

Takao whipped his head in the direction of the voice. Was that Kuroko just speaking to him now? Who knew that he even spoke? Wait… did Kuroko just tell him to go –inside- the room? The room with Lord of Rouge and probably, most probably, his lover? It's like Kuroko just signed his death warrant! The Lord of Rouge must've sent everyone out the room and now Kuroko wants him to go back in?

"Akashi-kun will not be pleased to have his flower starved to death."

Everyone started to make nervous movements. It seems that this "flower" is of great importance.

Takao looked down at the food tray. The porridge was still warm. The loaf of bread appeared to cool down. If the food was still warm, then that's not a lot of time that passed in between the time he was down at the kitchen. And in other words, that means even less time since he "walked" and had conversation with the Lord of the manor. No… he really didn't want to go back in. Takao's eyes darted back towards Kuroko.

Takao started to protest, "Um…wait…why do I have..."

"Takao GO." Shin-chan glanced sharply at him.

The look on Shin-chan's face explained all. If he didn't go in… everyone will be punished. Him included. Those scribes aren't going to transcribe themselves. Perhaps they'll face an even worse punishment in the torture chamber.

"I'm going Shin-chan, I'm going!" Takao called to the priest. Stealing a look at the "pouting" priest, Takao braced himself to go. All right, just go in and put the food on the table. That's all… nothing to it. Open the door. Food on the table. Get out. O…kay, I can do this.

Shifting the tray to one arm, Takao opened the door with his other. Quietly, he made his way in.

* * *

The room was dark, despite the fact that the sun has long risen. The heavy drapes of the room have been drawn over the windows. It was hard to see. Yeah, sure, Takao had the eagle eye, but everyone needed light to see.

Takao turned his head to look around the room. "Geez, where's that table?" Takao thought silently to himself, "It's so dark in here…"

With his initial thoughts fading into the quietness of the room… Takao heard clothes and blankets ruffling…

"Mmm" A soft murmur.

"N-Nn-no…pl-please st-stop…" A small voice squeaked.

"Do not resist, Kouki," A firm voice returned. More rustling of sheets.

"Nnngh…it hurts…" A soft moan.

"Shh…just a little bit more…" A gentle command, "be still…"

Takao's eyes widened. Oh no… are they having sexual intercourse? Worse! He just walked in on them. Heaven have mercy on him.

Takao's eyes shifted back to the bed… and he saw two heterochromatic eyes glaring back at him. Nothing was friendly about this look. Instead, it spelled danger. Takao breathed harder. His heart raced. The adrenaline rushed into his body. He needs to get out of here now.

"There's a table to your right." An indifferent firm voice said.

Takao stopped thinking and just set the tray down the table. Quickly and quietly, he opened the door just a crack and slipped out.

Shin-chan was waiting for him. "Takao?" A worried look crossed the Priest's face as soon as he got out.

"T-They were…They were…" The adrenaline ebbed away and Takao slumped against the door.

* * *

Akashi sighed. When will he ever have his alone time with _his flower._

He had just recently taken Kouki and set him on the bed. A pallet is no place for _his_ injured _flower_.

Akashi seethed at the thought. _His flower_ was here in the castle for the past 2 weeks. Yet, he was not notified at all. His most trusted men and yet they betrayed him. Kuroko especially. Akashi's heart ached. The person who knew about this most intimate issue and yet, did not tell him. In fact, not only did Tetsuya not tell him that _his flower_ was injured, but had the audacity to lie to him about Kouki's whereabouts. Unforgivable. Unforgivable. Definitely unforgivable.

Kouki stirred.

Akashi's anger melted away. How could he be angry when _his flower_ is resting in the crook of his arms?

True, he was very cross from being interrupted in his quiet time with _his flower_ by Kuzunari. But, Akashi decided that he'll dismiss the disturbance since the acolyte did bring in the food for Kouki. Akashi turned his attention to Kouki. Up until the interruption, Akashi had only been nuzzling his lover. How could he go further when _his flower_ was so terribly bruised and hurt? Akashi began to scrutinize his lover's condition.

Besides the few fractures to the rib cage, the broken right arm, and both legs, Kouki whole being seemed to be in a bad state. Kouki's rough hair seemed to be matted with sweat since he's been cooped up so long in the room. His skin was of a paler green shade. Unhealthy. Sick. Akashi thought in disapproval. Also, Kouki was most noticeably thinner than two weeks ago. Kouki needs to eat and he needs to eat now.

Although Akashi wanted to keep nuzzling and press love marks into Kouki, it was best to get Kouki to eat something first. Then a warm bath before being tucked to bed. _His bed_.

Kouki's head was still facing away from Akashi. It was understandable. Anyone would be scared if they were taken out of their familiar surroundings. The situation for Kouki, _his flower_, to adapt to would be more difficult. Kouki is very skittish after all.

"Kouki" Akashi breathed softly against Furihata's neck and pressed a kiss to a previous love bite he made.

"Mmm…" A whimper. Kouki reflexively shut his eyes and moved his left hand to cover the spot. Furihata's actions tempted Akashi to tease his lover further. The small mewling sounds and reactions from Kouki were delicious to Akashi's ears.

A soft sigh. Yet, Akashi knew he must resist the temptation. Akashi, without jostling his lover, started to slide his arm out from under Kouki's resting head.

Noticing the movement, Furihata turned to face Akashi. Akashi was sitting up by now and he peered down at into the deep brown eyes of his flower. The corners of akashi's lips turned up into a gentle smile.

"You need to eat." Carefully, Akashi pulled Kouki into an upright position. With Kouki leaned against the mountain of pillows, Akashi got off the bed and went to get the tray of food. Despite with his back turned, Akashi sensed Kouki's face flushed red. Being with _his flower_ has definitely set him in a better mood.

* * *

The tray of food was getting cold. Still slightly warm, but Akashi would've liked it to be warmer. However, Kouki is in dire need of food now. Akashi carried the tray to the bedside table and set it down. Aware that Kouki's eyes were on him, Akashi turned to look at his lover's face.

"Is something the matter?" a teasing tone.

Kouki immediately turned his face away. "N-no… nothing… nothing at all."

Picking up the bowl of porridge, Akashi took the spoon and scooped up some of it. "Kouki, turn this way and eat." Furihata turned towards Akashi.

Akashi held the spoon close to Furihata's mouth.

Furihata quickly shielded his mouth with his left hand. "Um..Uh…it's okay…really…I uh…I can feed myself. Furihata's eyes darted around the room, as if looking for escape. Then Furihata's eyes darted to Akashi's face, as if checking for anger. Anger at this refusal.

Akashi just smirked at his lover's noncompliance. He found it very endearing. "You will not eat, Kouki?"

"Nn-no… I-I'll just eat by myself. No need for you to b-bother with- with me." Kouki squeaked. His eyes downcast. Hiding from Akashi's eyes.

"Okay then." Akashi turned away from Kouki and moved to set the porridge down on the side table.

Quickly, Akashi took a bite of the porridge. Without swallowing, Akashi turned around, pinned Furihata's shoulder to the pillows with left hand, lightly squeezing Kouki's cheeks with his right and forced the porridge through. All in one kiss.

Kouki swallowed the porridge and gasped for air. Kouki turned his eyes to Akashi, in some what of disbelief.

"I don't take rejection too well…Kouki."

* * *

Akashi left the room.


End file.
